The Inheritance
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: Ezra discovers he is the heir to an English Earl, but to recieve his inheritance he must be married. All he has to do is find a bride, fight off a greedy villain and keep his hands to himself while married to a beautiful woman. Easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

Title:  The Inheritance  
  


Rating: PG-13 (maybe R later)  
  


Category:  OW/Romance

Spoilers:  None that I know of

Pairings: Ezra/Inez  
  


Summary:  Ezra discovers he is the heir to an English Earl, but to recieve his inheritance he must be married. All he has to do is find a bride, fight off a greedy villain and keep his hands to himself while married to a beautiful woman. Easy, right?

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Magnificent Seven, although I sure as hell wish I did!  I mean seven GORGEOUS men . . .  But I digress.  Trilogy, MGM, et ct own them.  Damn it all!

Author's note:  This is inspired by Catherine Coulter & Julie Garwood who write wonderful, witty romances.  Hope I do at least half as good!  Thank you to my beta reader Steph, who has once again gotten me through!  You Rock!

***************

CHAPTER 1 

Everyone in Four Corners noticed the two well-dressed men who rode into town, following the stagecoach. Chris Larabee leaned against the exterior of the Saloon and studied the pair carefully. Vin Tanner appeared to be asleep with his hat pulled down over his eyes, and reclining in a chair a few feet from Larabee. But Chris knew the Texan was alert and studying the men. "Think they're trouble?" the young tracker drawled out. 

"Can't say. Best to keep a close watch 'til we figure out why they're here."

Chris caught the barely perceptible nod as he shoved away from the wall. He watched the pair take their mounts to the livery. They could be casing the town in order to rob the bank, and if that was the case it could lead to a shoot out, which Chris really didn't want. 

JD Dunne came jogging up from the direction of the jail as the men disappeared into the stables. "'Hey, Chris. I just looked through the wanted posters. Didn't see those men on any of them."

Larabee nodded, amazed at the contradiction Dunne presented. He was always eager to please the men he rode with, but at the same time he was also growing into a seasoned gunfighter and sheriff. "That don't mean they can't be trouble," he pointed out.

"So what now?" JD sounded too eager, even to himself. He dropped down onto the crate next to Vin's chair.

"We watch and see what they're up to."

The two men exited the livery and spotted the trio watching them. They slowly approached the regulators attempting to assess them before introducing themselves. "Gentlemen," one called out with a thick English accent. He and his companion stopped in front of them. "I presume you're the sheriff, young man."

Dunne nodded, doing his best to appear stern like Chris. It must have been effective because the pair drew back slightly.

"Well," the spokesman said, clearing his throat. "We were wondering if you could tell us if there is a Patrick Standish living in these parts."

Larabee noticed JD's face revealed little. They had taught him well. "Never heard tell of him," JD offered with a shrug. "Try the hotel. Maybe he's passed through."

They nodded and followed the jerk of Dunne's thumb. 

Vin silently moved as soon as they were almost across the dusty street. He was well through the door, JD hot on his heels, before Chris decided to move. They approached a table in the back corner where the rest of the seven were playing poker.

"Dammit, Ez!" Buck Wilmington exclaimed, throwing his cards down in disgust. "I promised Blossom I'd be by tonight. I thought I'd get her dinner, but you're cleanin' me out!"

"Well, I suggest you either amend your plans," Ezra Standish drawled out, "or remove your personage from this game before I am forced to relieve you of the rest of your funds." He nodded as Inez Recillos, the saloon's manager and barmaid, deposited four mugs of beer before the men. She smiled in return and went back to the bar.

"What the hell, Ezra?"

"Brother, I do believe he told you to plan on skipping dinner with Miss Blossom or fold before you loose the rest of your money to him," Josiah Sanchez supplied with a grin.

"I don't know 'bout Buck," Nathan Jackson began, "but I'm out. Don't you ever get tired of takin' folks' money?"

Ezra regarded the dark man for a mere second. "Never."

"Ezra," Chris said as he took one of the empty chairs at the table. "Does the name Patrick Standish mean anything to you?"

Vin watched for Standish's reaction. He and Ezra were able to read just about anyone, even one another on occasion. There was an almost undetectable twitch of one eye. "No, should it?" Ezra glanced at the blond leader as he began to deal the cards.

"Besides the fact your last name's Standish?"

"Well, yes," Ezra looked at him. Chris tried to reign in his anger and impatience. Ezra always seemed to rile him somehow. 

"Two Englishmen are looking for someone by that name."

"Some con of yours that went wrong?" Nathan asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Do you think I would still be using the name if that were the case?" He watched as some of their company shrugged.

"You have to admit, it's an odd coincidence," Josiah pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose so," Ezra sighed. 

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Chris said as the Englishmen entered the Saloon and approached the seven.

"Gentlemen, the proprietor of the hotel told us we could find an 'Ezra' Standish in this establishment," the spokesman explained.

"May we inquire as to why you are seeking this Standish man?" Ezra questioned before anyone else could comment.

"My name is Daniel Withnell, and my compatriot is Jonas Millhouse. We are solicitors from the firm Kent, DeWitt, and Meyers in London. Richard Standish, Earl of Wakefield, employed us nearly ten months ago to find his son, Patrick. Lord Patrick Standish is the Earl's oldest child, and therefore his heir."

The cards Ezra was holding flew out of his hands causing everyone to look at him. His eyes were wide and he was slightly pale. "I was told Grandfather was dead," he croaked out.

"Excuse me?" Millhouse questioned.

Ezra shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. "Patrick Standish was my father. He died when I was seven."

"Oh, I see. Well, Mr. Standish," Withnell said quietly. "It appears you may be the new Earl of Wakefield."

Buck spewed the beer he'd been drinking across the table, spraying Chris. Larabee glared at him while 

Buck asked, "You mean Ez's an Earl?"

"Well," Withnell began haltingly. "Not quite."

"Whadda mean 'not quite?' " JD protested. "You just said he was."

"There was a stipulation to Lord Richard's will," Millhouse supplied. "You see, the Earl knew he would pass on shortly . . ."

"Grandfather's dead?" Ezra interrupted. Josiah reached over and squeezed the southerner's shoulder in support. 

"I'm afraid so," the lawyer answered softly. "He's been gone for three months now."

"You were saying about the stipulation to the will," Larabee prodded.

"Yes," Withnell said. "The Earl was in poor health and the doctors gave him little time. His second son, Robert, was killed in a carriage accident. He believed he would have to leave his estate to Robert's oldest son Warren, who he believed was weak in character."

"What's the stipulation?" Chris snapped impatiently.

"Ahh," Withnell hedged nervously. "There's more than one. Firstly, our firm would be trustees of the estate for six months after the Earl's passing. Then if we hadn't found Lord Patrick Standish or his heirs, Lord Warren Standish, would be the ninth Earl of Wakefield."

"And if you found Patrick Standish or his heir?" Josiah inquired. 

"Then he inherits everything, as long as he is married, or marries within that six month time frame."

Ezra, who had by this point snapped out of his state of shock, arched an eyebrow. "Married," he laughed. "Surely, you jest."

Millhouse coughed to cover his nervousness. "No, sir. We do not."

"Do you mean to say that if I do not find myself bound by matrimony in the next three months, I will lose my inheritance?"

"An inheritance you never knew of," Withnell pointed out. "But yes. The Earl wanted to insure that his bloodline would be carried on, legitimately. Now if you'll excuse us gentlemen," he said rising, Millhouse following suit. "We will allow Lord Standish to adjust to this news. If you would be so kind to inform us about how you wish to pursue this matter by the end of the week," Withnell commented to Ezra before leaving. 

The lawmen watched silently as the solicitors exited the saloon. Ezra waved Inez over for a drink. She deposited a bottle of his favorite whiskey and a shot glass on the table in front of him. He sighed and opened the bottle and began to drink from it, ignoring the glass. 

"Interesting," Josiah said, finally breaking the silence.

"So Ez, whadda goin' to do?" JD asked, a touch of excitement in his voice.

"I am going to find a way to receive my inheritance."

TBC …


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

That night after the Saloon emptied, Ezra sat pondering his dilemma. He needed to marry, and soon. He would be a fool to let his recently discovered fortune slip through his fingers so easily. 

"Inez, could you bring me my whiskey?" he asked wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Si." The barmaid watched the gambler thoughtfully. She heard snatches of the conversation he had with the two strangers that came to town. Buck then filled in the missing pieces for her. She felt sorry for Ezra; from the way he reacted she assumed he was close to the elderly gentleman and to hear about his passing in such a matter was horrible. On top of that, he had to find a wife in a matter of months in order to secure his inheritance. She shook her head at the absurdity of it. As far as she knew Ezra wasn't interested in any woman in town. He usually spent his time helping his friends, in the Saloon playing cards, or helping her with the business. Though that didn't mean he didn't have someone in another town, but if that were the case why was he acting so sullen now? 

"So what do you plan to do, Senior?" she asked, shaking her head to clear the wandering thoughts and sat the whiskey bottle and a shot glass before him.

Ezra looked up at her with a lopsided grin. "I suppose Mr. Wilmington informed you of my situation?"

Inez smiled sheepishly. "Most of it."

His grin faded. "Quite a quandary isn't it? I have been attempting to formulate a list of possible spouses, but it's rather short."

She seated herself next to Ezra. "There is always Mary Travis," she teased.

He shot her a dirty look. "I want to live to spend my inheritance."

Inez laughed. "Widow Potter?"

Ezra shook his head. "As much as I like the woman and her children, she is too old for me and I'm not looking for a ready-made family."

"Blossom?"

"No, for obvious reasons."

"Casey Wells?"

"Far too young. Besides, she is clearly in love with Mr. Dunne."

"Clara Miller?"

"Too shrewish."

"Elizabeth McGee?"

"Too sugary sweet."

"Laura Jones?"

"Please, too overbearing."

"Julia Laughlin?"

"Too many brothers."

"Nicole Frampton?"

"Too easily influenced."

"Cynthia Oldman?"

"Too tall."

"Andrea Sutter?"

"Too short."

Inez sighed. "You're running out of options and you don't have much time. It wouldn't hurt to be a little more…flexible in choosing your future wife."

"Believe me I am. All I want is someone who can be a partner, so to speak. Of course I would give her a portion of the money. And it would be nice to find someone I find myself attracted to." Ezra glanced toward her, but she was staring thoughtfully at the table. He studied her for a moment when it suddenly occurred to him.

"You."

Inez looked up suddenly. "Excuse me?"

"I am surprised it didn't occur to me sooner. It's perfect! I will buy back the Standish Saloon and we can be partners," Ezra smiled, his gold tooth sparkling in the light as the plan fell into place.

"What are you talking about?" Inez replied then she realized what he was saying. "Oh… no!" 

"Why?"

"You can honestly sit there and tell me that of all the beautiful 'ladies' in this town you want to marry me, a saloon manager?" 

"You are a lady," Ezra insisted firmly, almost angry. "Never let me hear you say otherwise."

Inez look startled from the intensity of his voice. 

"I don't know Ezra. We are friends and we work together, it would awkward."

"Granted, it will take some adjustment on both of our parts. But I think because we are already acquainted it will make the adjustment easier."

Inez looked down at her hands as she tapped her fingers lightly against the tabletop. Though she hadn't admitted to anyone she had found herself attracted to the gambler. While it appeared that he was only concerned about himself and taking other people's money, Inez knew there was another side to him. She had on occasion been witness to it, and it was that caring, protective side that drew her to him. But could she pretend to be married to him? She felt there was an attraction between them, but was it enough to make a marriage believable? As his friend she felt obligated to help him, and it seemed she was his last resort. Inez knew she couldn't live with herself if she was the reason that Ezra didn't receive his inheritance.

Ezra sat looking at her. She hadn't said anything right away and he didn't know if that was a good sign or not. He knew that he was asking a lot from her, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that Inez was the only one he could ask to help him with this. 

"Okay." 

"What?" Ezra asked again, startled from his thought.

"I'll marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Inez laid awake in her bed pondering the agreement she had made with Ezra. Truth be told, she was a little unsure. But Ezra was her friend and she would do everything in her power to help.

She had to admit, that even though as a child she imagined a fairy-tale wedding, marrying Ezra wasn't all that frightening. Inez found herself attracted to him, she could admit that. And she had some fantasies about him that made her blush.

She finally fell to sleep with one of those fantasies in her head.

Buck wondered why Inez acted like "the cat that ate the canary" as she served him breakfast the next morning.

He was distracted from his study of the barmaid when JD came bounding in followed by Chris and Josiah.

"Hey Buck," JD greeted as the trio sat down. "What's up?"

Wilmington furrowed his brow. "Ya know I'm not sure."

"What does that mean ?" Chris asked.

"I think Inez is up ta something. She's walking around with a smile bigger than Ezra's when he's been winnin' all night at poker."

"Well," Josiah chuckled. "This could be serious."

Buck frowned, but any comment he was about to make ended when Nathan and Vin entered the saloon.

"'Hey," Vin acknowledged the others as he took a seat.

"Anyone know why Ezra's up so early this morning?" Jackson asked, curious.

Buck's eyebrows shot up. "Ez's up?"

"Well, I'm sure he's just excited about his inheritance," JD explained. "Ez was probably up all night."

"Yeah, tryin' to figure a way ta get that money," Tanner agreed.

Chris nodded. 

"Hey, maybe Inez knows!" JD exclaimed.

Josiah shrugged. "That might explain her Cheshire grin."

The woman in question bustled over with Chris' usual breakfast. "Buenos dias, Senor Larabee," she greeted with a bright smile. Larabee's curiosity was piqued.

"Mornin'."

"Would anyone else like some breakfast?"

"I would my dear," Ezra's voice answered from the doorway.

"What has you up so early?" Tanner drawled, as Standish joined the group.

"Just trying to facilitate the reception of my inheritance."

"You still need a wife," Nathan pointed out.

"I am well aware of the terms," Ezra responded smoothly. He brushed some imaginary lint from his jacket sleeves.

"Have ya found someone ta marry?" JD was practically bouncing in his chair.

"Actually, I have."

Nathan snorted. "Who'd be damned-fool enough ta do that?" He realized too late how that sounded. "What I mean is, who'd want to get married to someone that hadn't even courted them?" 

Ezra bristled inwardly. "I know what you meant." 

Josiah decided to diffuse the situation. "It's good you've got this figured out."

"I assume you're marrying someone you know fairly well and respect each other," Larabee added.

"Of course," Standish answered smoothly. He was becoming rather irritated with Larabee and Jackson's attitudes about his situation. The pair seemed to find fault with everything he did. He glanced over at Inez and felt his spirits lift once more.

There was no doubt in his mind that Inez was a beautiful woman. He noticed it the moment she entered his life. She was also intelligent, kind and witty. They found a mutual respect for each other and from that they became friends. But he never dared consider becoming romantically involved. That was dangerous territory and he wasn't about to risk their friendship.

However, he was enjoying the prospect of marrying her.

Ezra turned a dazzling smile on his companions. "I have found a suitable match. The lady in question is beautiful, charming and has a brilliant mind. She and I have considered this option and found it favorable for the both of us."

"Hell Ez," Buck laughed teasingly. "She can't be that brilliant if she's marrying you."

Ezra watched Inez out of the corner of his eye. "I assure you, she's all I said and more."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Ezra was inordinately pleased as he stood with Millhouse and Withnell later that afternoon in the telegraph. They received a telegram from Charleston, South Carolina confirming that their records show a Patrick Charles Standish was indeed his father. 

A second one, from Baton Rouge, showed that according to Patrick Standish's birth certificate he was born in London England to Richard Charles Standish and Agatha Louise Standish. 

Withnell turned to Ezra. "Well, it does appear you are the heir to Wakefield." He held out his hand in congratulations.

Ezra shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

He left the lawyers to their own devices and went to the saloon. Inez looked up expectantly from behind the bar as he entered.

His smile answered her unvoiced question.

"Ya sure do look happy, Ez," Buck noted with a slight chuckle from Ezra's usual table. He was sitting with Josiah and JD.

"I take it things went well?" Josiah added.

"Yes, they have confirmed my lineage."

"What do bed sheets have to do with anything?" JD asked in confusion. 

"_Lineage_," Ezra stressed, "not linens. Meaning they know I am indeed Richard Standish's grandson."

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say that?"

Buck and Josiah chuckled into their beers. Ezra chose to ignore the young sheriff as Inez came over with his whisky. He gave her a small smile of thanks. As she returned the smile she noticed something in his eyes that caused her to pause. 

"Ya okay, Inez?" JD asked, interrupting the moment.

"Si, senor," she flashed him a smile and went back to the bar.

Ezra watched her walk back to the bar. Her smile stirred something inside of him and he fought to squash it down. He needed to focus on his plan. As much as cared about Inez, Ezra didn't want to end up in an awkward romantic entanglement. She meant too much to him to risk hurting her. 

Inez looked up from her work as she felt someone watching her. She immediately focused on Ezra. He looked startled as their eyes met across the room, but he didn't turn away. Suddenly both of them realized how hard this would be. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

JD and Buck were itching to know who Ezra was planning to marry. So they decided to do a little snooping and find out for themselves. They became his constant shadows over the following days; wherever he was they were sure to be lurking within earshot. Vin, although curious himself, was content to sit and observe Buck and JD in action. 

Ezra knew that Vin was the most likely out of the group to discover his bride's identity if he wasn't careful. 

Where Buck and JD were obvious and easily led on a goose chase, Vin was quiet and unobtrusive. His abilities to study people to find the truth rivaled Ezra's

But the gambler wasn't going to make it easy.

When Judge Travis arrived in town to perform the ceremony that would take place three days later, Dunne hid around the corner to eavesdrop. Tanner was content with his spot across the street. He knew Ezra would wait to inform the judge of the lady's name. Standish was enjoying the mystery he had created for the others, and by this point the entire town.

Orin Travis admitted to himself that he too was curious about the identity of the soon to be Mrs. Ezra Standish. He briefly studied the man before him. "I have your marriage license drawn up, but you do realize I need the bride's name?"

"Yes, which I will supply soon enough," Ezra answered while brushing his sleeves.

Travis felt the usual flare of anger and amusement that occurred whenever he was in Standish's presence. "I assume she knows she's marrying you?" 

Ezra hid the annoyance he felt. "Of course," he stated mildly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. I'm sure you are eager to visit with your daughter-in-law and grandson."

JD was already in the saloon, informing the others of the conversation when Ezra entered. He had to give the young sheriff credit for his speed. Ezra sighed. The boundless energy of youth.

Inez brought his whiskey when he was comfortably seated with the other peacekeepers. They were very careful to maintain their usual attitude around each other so as not to arouse the suspicions of others. It was a very delicate balance that caused them to be more aware of one another. Ezra didn't dare look at Inez except for the customary glance and she was careful not to linger at the table more than she normally would.

It was beginning to feel like a slippery slope to Inez as she returned to the bar and began washing glasses. She was no longer sure of her routine. Was she doing everything correctly? Did anyone suspect? 

This new awareness of Ezra would cause butterflies to take flight in her stomach whenever she even thought about him. Now, she could tell every time he entered the room without even looking. Inez wasn't sure what would happen next if things continued like they were, but she was sure it would be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Inez was normally a confident person, but as she stood with Ezra before Judge Travis she couldn't stop the butterflies that took flight in her stomach.  She was really marrying Ezra.  The man who had easily become her best friend since she moved to Four Corners would now be her husband.  A smile came across her face, realizing this may be the best thing she'd ever done.  Ezra noticed the subtle change in her demeanor.  When she had first taken her place by his side she had stood rather stiffly.  But now her stance seemed to relax, making Ezra less edgy.  Not that anyone would have noticed.  He was too good at hiding things.

He cast a quick glance over his shoulder at the six men and three women in attendance.  Vin was smiling as though he knew the biggest secret in the world.  Ezra turned his attention back to Travis, realizing Vin probably did know some secret.

When Judge Travis pronounced them man and wife the couple shared a brief kiss.  

"Come on Ez," Buck shouted.  "Do I need to show ya how ta kiss a beautiful woman?"  He approached Inez with his arms wide open.

Ezra glared at Wilmington.  "I think not, Mr. Wilmington."

"Hell, Ez," Vin teased.  "Buck's right.  You're supposed ta kiss her like she's your wife, not your ma."

"Do not make me ill."

Inez laughed at their teasing.  Mary Travis came up to her and embraced her.  "I'm happy for you," she said sincerely.  The blond woman glanced at Ezra as he withstood the good-natured ribbing his fellow lawmen gave him.  Turning back to Inez she quietly said, "I realize he tries not to show it, but he's a tender man.  I think you'll have a happy marriage."

"Inez," Nettie Wells said taking the Mexican woman's hands in hers.  "You take care of that rascal.  Keep him in his place, but don't forget."  She leaned in and lowered her voice, "he's still just a boy who's lost a lot of the times.  I know you'll be good for him."

Casey Wells was the next to congratulate Inez.  The young lady hugged the woman happily.  "JD was plumb tickled when he seen you walk in to marry Mr. Standish.  I think it's wonderful."

The new Mrs. Standish smiled and thanked them and then went to join her husband.

"Well, I suppose I should kiss the bride for luck," Buck insisted, wagging his eyebrows.

"Buck," Ezra said flatly.  "Perhaps you should go make sure Mrs. Potter has the cake ready."

Buck chuckled and clapped Ezra on the back.  "Sure thing.  Not even married a whole day and he's already got the jealous husband routine down."

"Yeah, he just might shoot ya for looking at his missus wrong," JD agreed as he walked off with the older man.

"So, when are you leaving for England?" Chris asked impassively.

"The day after tomorrow."

Chris and Josiah exchanged a look.  "Whatcha got on your mind Chris?" Nathan asked.

"Chris and I were thinkin'," Josiah began.  "With you being the Earl's heir, maybe this cousin of yours, Warren, might not take kindly to losing out on that money."

Ezra raised an eyebrow.  "The thought has crossed my mind."

"You'll need someone to watch your back," Larabee stated.

"They got a point," Nathan agreed.  "You gotta look out for you and Inez now."

"I realize that . . ."

"I'll be going with you," Josiah announced.

Ezra looked at the preacher in disbelief.  "Pardon?  And how do you expect to blend in with the social elite?"

The big man shrugged.  "I'll figure something out."  Ezra sighed knowing, somehow, this would be a catastrophe.

Inez and Ezra sat at his table that night after the saloon had closed.  Neither of them were in a hurry to move.  They were headed into unknown territory, and how no clue how to proceed.  Ezra cleared his throat and finally spoke.  "Would you like to stay in your own room tonight?"

The barmaid studied her husband carefully.  "When we're in England, we'll be expected to share a room, won't we?"   

Ezra nodded thoughtfully.  "I imagine we should get used to sharing quarters now."  He rose and held out his hand.  "Shall we Mrs. Standish?"  She smiled and took his hand.  "Si, and if you play your cards right I might let you get some sleep," Inez teased with a sly grin.

The gambler swallowed, at a loss for words.

TBC …


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, it has been _**waaaaaaay**_ long since I updated this story. So I am trying to rectify that now.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chapter 7

Ezra watched as Josiah grudgingly loaded the young couple's luggage. Standish had figured if Josiah were going to accompany them to England it would be best if he played the part of servant. Josiah would be his stable manager. But Ezra insisted he get used to acting as a servant, so he ordered him to load their things.

Inez gave Ezra a warning look. She had heard Josiah cursing Ezra under his breath.

The rest of the seven were watching the proceedings in amusement.

"Mr. Sanchez do you have our belongings properly loaded?"

"I don't know 'bout yer belongings Hoss," Buck chuckled, "but I do believe Josiah's gun's properly loaded."

JD couldn't contain his snort of laughter.

"You never cease to entertain Mr. Wilmington," Ezra retorted dryly.

"I aim to please."

"And yet, somehow you always fall short."

Buck frowned. "Now what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Ezra proceeded to ignore him and turned to Inez. "Shall we depart my dear?" He offered her his hand to assist her into the stage.

"Si," she said taking his hand.

Standish turned to Josiah when Inez was situated. "Are you quite sure you want to do this, Mr. Sanchez? Who knows when we'll return to Four Corners."

"Just get in the stage, Ez," Josiah sighed, his patience with the young cardsharp running thin.

Chris pulled the man aside as Ezra climbed into the stage. "Keep your eye on him. You know how he attracts trouble."

"I suppose it's a small blessing that neither Vin nor JD are coming too."

Chris grinned slightly and nodded. Josiah chuckled and boarded the stage.

The others watched as the stage pulled away and left Four Corners. They stood silently for a few moments.

"Well," Vin finally said. "I s'pose it's gonna be quiet around here for a piece."

"I guess so," JD agreed with a shrug and they both headed off to do their own thing.

Chris, Buck and Nathan traded looks with a chuckle.

"Yeah, right," Buck laughed as they went to the saloon.

Ezra managed to put Josiah to work once more loading their luggage onto the train. Inez again gave him a look of disapproval but he smiled and took her hand.

"Come my lovely bride, let's find our car. Mr. Sanchez can handle our luggage and find us when he's finished."

He swept her into the train and Josiah snorted, both in frustration and amusement. "Lord, that boy would try a saint's patience," he mumbled.

Inez glared at Ezra as they entered their compartment. He should not be treating Josiah with such disregard.

Ezra sighed. "My dear, it was Mr. Sanchez's choice to accompany us as my servant."

"He is worried about you. You should respect that."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself and my wife. But I do appreciate his willingness to come with us in case we should run afoul of trouble. But in order to come he must play the part of servant. We wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious."

Inez studied her new husband with narrowed eyes. "You expect trouble."

"Ezra attracts trouble," Josiah said as he entered the compartment.

Ezra looked offended. "That is untrue and malicious. It is Mr. Dunne and Mr. Tanner who seem to find mishaps and misfortune."

"That's true too," Josiah agreed with a chuckle. "Even if you didn't attract trouble…"

"Which I don't."

"Money does. And you just inherited a whole lot. Better safe than sorry."

Inez placed her hand on Ezra's arm. "It is true."

"I do_ not_ attract trouble."

She smiled at him. He was attempting not to pout. "I am talking about money bringing trouble. It is better for us to have Senor Sanchez along to help us."

Ezra sighed and returned her smile. "This is true my dear. Three guns are always better than one."

Inez's smile widened even more to hear him count her as capable with them.

Josiah chuckled as the newlyweds smiled at one another, oblivious to him. Theirs was going to be a interesting marriage.

TBC...


End file.
